Quentin Beck (Earth-RSR)
'Quentin Beck, AKA Mysterio, '''was a Metahuman member of the Suicide Squad. He was a former villain, who was recruited by Jason Todd and Valentina Vostok for their new project, during the 1960s. He was one of the most powerful members of the squad, as many of the other members underesmated his powers, which are actually devastating if used right. He was known for being brutal, cold and merciless. After the Squad was shut down, he went back to crime. Biography Early Life Quentin Beck was born in California, USA to two wealthy actor parents. His Metahuman powers began to surface at the age of 10, when he began to test them out on school bullies, which proved to be effective, which resulted in him getting expelled from school. These powers began to mess with his mind, leading to him becoming slightly unstable. However, Quentin possesses a confident attitude. Adulthood When Quentin was an adult, he became an actor. He would do his own stunts, and one day when he was filming an action movie, he slipped up and and nearly lost his life. He found out that this was due to a lazy staff member, he quickly unleashed his vengeance by dropping an elevator on top of him, crushing him. This is what drove him to crime, as his mind snapped. He begin to use his powers to rob banks other such crimes. These act where discovered by the police department, and he was arrested. While arrested, he was equipped with a special helmet created by Stark Corps that was able block all of his powers. During his imprisonment, two agents named Jason Todd and Valentina Vostok watched him, and saw him as an "opportunity". Suicide Squad At the age of 30, Beck was released from prison, bug instead of being sent back to his home, the police handled him over to Jason Todd and Valentina Vostok, who said that they had a job for him. They told about the "Suicide Squad". Quentin immediately accepted the offer. because he has nothing else to do. Quentin was then given a special suit and the nickname of "Mysterio", becoming a member of the squad. Personality Beck is a cold and ruthless person. His insanity was channeled through his merciless personality. He's is often serious person who has zero to little humor and is an obedient person, even before joining the Suicide Squad. However, he is very short-tempered. Powers And Abilities Being a Metahuman, Quentin possesses the ability of telekinesis and telepathy. This ability surfaced when he's 10 years old, and it is an ability not to underestimate. Quentin has been secretly keeping this ability trained and controlled in his life, and trained with it furtherly in the Suicide Squad. *'Telepathy: 'Quentin has the ability to see or read other people's mind. This ability also enables him to wreck someone's mind, as well. But that's not all. Quentin can also bring someone's fear in their mind and use it effectively. Quentin was also able to induce people to do what he wants to, or easily, he was able to mind control people. He can also do a "direct mental torture" by slowly degenerating a person's mental health and sanity over and over, until it extends to physical damage and brain shock, or even temporary coma, and apparent death. *'Telekinesis: 'Quentin's telekinesis ability is his main offensive power. With this, he can move objects with his mind. The telekinesis' lifting ability is virtually limitless and can lift anything, light or extremely heavy. The range however, isn't unlimited, but still long. As long as Quentin can see his target, he can use his telekinesis on it. Quentin can levitate cruisers and large satelite dishes with this power. *'Energy Blasts: '''This power is given by his suit, which allows Beck to fire concussive energy balls. He can also concentrate the blasts into a beam, and these beams and balls are fired through his hands, indicated by his glowing hands. This can also be used as an improvised melee weapon by charging the energy to Mysterio's hands, and, instead of firing it, using it as an enhanced melee attack, which can break wood depending on how long is the charge. Trivia *Quentin's powers in Earth-RSR differs extremely from the mainstream Mysterio, as instead of relying on tricks and other stuffs like that, this Mysterio uses psychic and telekinetic powers for his "business". Category:Earth-RSR Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Villains Category:Expert Combatant Category:Murderers Category:Suicide Squad (Earth-RSR) Category:Metahumans (Earth-RSR)